Reflexión
by J.P.Montier
Summary: Como mestizo a veces no es fácil lidiar con el dolor, y más aún la muerte, de tus amigos. Y más aún si eres el principal sanador del campamento. "Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Los hijos de Apolo" del foro El Monte Olimpo."


**_Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Los hijos de Apolo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

Will Solace estaba harto de ver a su gente morir.

Cuando descubrió su herencia divina la abrazó con gusto, como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta universal que necesitaba para afirmar la fe de sus actos, como cuando llegó al campamento por primera vez, le tomó un tiempo adaptarse a la vida de un montón de chicos competitivos y locos, al final se había ganado su respeto por la solemne devoción de ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Otra razón para anotarse de primero en las listas de servicio en la enfermería, no fue difícil ponerse al día con el método de trabajo, después de todo era el hijo del dios sanador por excelencia, sumado a su buen carácter y disposición con un toque de preocupación personal por los campistas y sus problemas físicos lo pusieron al frente del equipo de sanadores del campamento, junto a su querida medio hermana Kayla.

Sin embargo no faltaban los comentarios filántropos hacia su persona como críticas para el inflado ego que pensaban que lo motivaba, tales afirmaciones hallaron su prueba de fuego en la guerra.

La batalla del Laberinto primero, él estuvo en la primera línea. Oh sí, son imágenes que nunca olvidaría.

Explosiones de fuego griego por todas partes, feroces monstruos atacando sin piedad ni compasión a todo joven y criatura del bosque se les pusiera enfrente, los gritos de dolor y lamento de sus compañeros y hermanos heridos, pero no solo hallaría la prueba de sus propias motivaciones sino para su propia moral y resistencia mental.

Cuando encontró el cuerpo aplastado de Lee Fletcher casi se derrumbó. No podía creer que hace solo un día su hermano, con quien rimaban juntos canciones que dejarían a Snoop Dog como un tartamudo balbuceante, yacía muerto frente a sus ojos.

Sus hermanos se unieron a su lamento. Algo que no tomaban en cuenta los bullyings de Ares era que ellos eran tan unidos que la muerte de alguno de sus hermanos en acción era un duro golpe pues se querían mucho.

Y mientras encendían la hoguera Will se sentía terriblemente perturbado, aunque le aseguraban que eran cosas de un triste azar él estaba seguro de que le había fallado a su hermano, de niño siempre había sido el chico solidario de su clase, y todos lo querían así que ahora tenía que lidiar con aquel horrible sentimiento de culpa.

Después de la batalla del laberinto se esforzó por ser mejor sanador, incluso Quirón le aseguraba que su trabajo era espléndido pues ayudaba a salvar la vida de muchos campistas, él decidió ser más rápido y preparado para acudir ahí donde lo necesitarían. Con una guerra enfrente de nuevo se chocó de frente con la realidad.

Aunque ayudaba a varios compañeros campistas heridos simplemente no podía evitar que otros murieran y lo más triste era que podía verlos, en las calles o los escombros, heridos y cubiertos de sangre, tirados en el suelo agonizando, los más jóvenes llamando a sus madres. Entre ellos incluyendo a su consejero, Michael Yew, quien se había esfumado sencillamente o eso fue lo que Percy les contó luego de su segundo encuentro con Cronos.

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo emocional para no derrumbarse puesto que los heridos que se acumulaban en el Hall del Empire State lo necesitaban, aun así su pena no fue menor cuando todo por fin acabó para ellos, más no para él puesto que como uno del equipo de sanadores no solo había aceptado la obligación de curar a los campistas heridos.

Sino también preparar a los muertos para las piras.

Aquellas horas que pasaban con Kayla y dos más de sus hermanos limpiando y envolviendo apropiadamente a aquellos valientes semidioses que habían dado su vida por defender al Olimpo, los dioses y sus amigos. Otra cosa que merecía un esfuerzo digno y apropiado o eso pensaba él, pues ya que al menos merecían irse de forma apropiada.

Aun así aquello no mitigaba su culpa interna, de nuevo esos crueles pensamientos que le gritaban que no era lo bastante bueno para ese trabajo, que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no podía evitar la muerte o el dolor y más aún ahora que había tomado bajo su peso el liderazgo de su cabaña por ser el campista más viejo y experto, tales pensamientos encontraban veces que lo abrumaban.

Irónico del destino fue que sería Clarisse quien le daría unas palabras de aliento, aunque estas al principio no comenzaran sino como una sarta de burlas y comentarios acerca de que los cobardes luchan a distancia, el pan de cada día en las actividades del campamento que tenían que compartir.

Aquella vez estaba tan enojado que sin pensarlo la retó a un duelo de espadas, que obviamente perdió.

Aunque le sorprendió que incluso la misma Clarisse admitiera que no peleaba tan mal, simplemente la ignoró y se quedó solo en la arena con sus pensamientos o al menos eso pensó él, pues la hija de Ares no se retiraba.

"Olvídalo" fue lo único que oyo salir de su boca, después se enteró que sus problemas personales no eran tan personales como creyó.

Sintió vergüenza e impotencia de que se supiera, saber que la chica que los molestaba ahora tenían más cosas con que molestarlo pero ella le aseguró que esas cosas personales debían permanecer así, pero le dio una buena charla.

"La muerte o el dolor siempre estarán presentes en el mundo y no puedes evitarlo. Aunque no lo creas el mundo vive en guerra constantemente, no solo las de verdad, sino contra ellos mismo (los mortales), viven peleando con la vida, con sus problemas, con los problemas de los demás, con situaciones difíciles o con penurias o tragedias que la mayoría no son su culpa. Y así como en el campo de batalla cada quien debe hallar la forma de levantarse y vencer sus propios miedos para avanzar al frente, enfrentar a la vida, y cuando esta te derribe al suelo, simplemente levántate y grítale: GOLPEAS COMO NIÑA, y sigue avanzando!. No intentes curar al mundo porque no puedes, aunque le salves la vida a alguien aquí, puede en otra parte del mundo otro de nosotros haya muerto repentinamente por culpa de algún monstruo sin siquiera saber quién es realmente."

Por muy rudas que se oyeran sus palabras Will les encontró razón encontrando una respuesta que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

Tal vez no podía curar al mundo entero, pero si podía brindar la mejor atención a los que tuviera enfrente y hacer lo mejor porque se sintieran bien. Decidió no apenarse tanto por ello y esforzarse por la gente que tenía cerca, por sus hermanos y sus amigos.

— _Así que me harás caso y vendrás cada día a la enfermería para que te controle hasta que diga lo contrario, ¿Entendido?—_

— _Está bien—dijo Nico, de buen humor aunque algo mosqueado de tener que soportar tanta visita médica._

"Así es." Se dijo así mismo.

Con una nueva mentalidad mientras revisaba al hijo de Hades y afuera en la sala de espera otros campistas los esperaban afuera con sus molestias esperando una mano amiga que las alivie.

Y Will Solace iba a ser esa mano.

* * *

 ** _Esperó que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Algo cortito pues la inspiración no me alcanzaba mucho._**

 ** _Nos leemos :)_**


End file.
